Mod:Placing characters
In items.txt found in the Dead Rising 2\data\datafile.big folder are around 165 different survivors and psychopaths. This file controls the actions and behavior of the survivors. See: Mod:Placing characters/list for a partial sortable list of survivor attributes.The poker sections are removed but in the history of this page, or in User:A/45, possibly deleted but retrievable. Creating new survivors Gibbed's is required to first unpack datafile.big to access the missions.txt. See the Gibbed's article for more information on how to unpack a file. You need to open: :Dead Rising 2\data\datafile.big\missions.txt Add the character into a mission. ;Example: The following is added right below the cMissionLevelReady Lush_Americana section in missions.txt: cMissionSpawnNPC Lulu { DefaultBehaviour = "Idle" NPCName = "srv_lulu" Rotation = "0.6" SpawnPoint = "-311.7, -5.6, -86.1" } cMissionSpawnNPC Julius { DefaultBehaviour = "Idle" NPCName = "srv_dale3" Rotation = "2.3" SpawnPoint = "-313.8, -5.6, -83.9" } Now Lulu and Julius will appear in the Lush-ious Lady mission in the same room as Kristin. Up to nine characters (not including Chuck) can be added to Fortune City at any one time. And while there can be more then nine characters in the city at once, missions will not spawn unless the total number of survivors is eight or less (Psychopaths and Rebecca do not count towards that limit) Cinema characters With Cine (cinema) characters there is an extra step to add them to the game. Spawning the "Cine_xxxx" entries from items.txt won't work, because they don't have the necessary data. Instead, copy one of the srv Entries in items.txt, and then edit the model that that survivor data will call, which are "cine_leah" "cine_luke", and for Victor, "cine_pa_t1". These new entries will not have the correct names though, they will have the names or the survivor data you copied unless you alter the str_en.bcs file. Differences between the below two sections. Character placement distortions For both regular in game and cinematic characters, the hands of the placed characters are disfigured, being larger than normal. The feet are slightly distorted also. Psychopath placement Attempting to spawn the cinematicchef resulted in a deformed Chef with claws, using the same format as above: cMissionSpawnNPC boss_chef { DefaultBehaviour = "Idle" NPCName = "srv_boss_chef" Rotation = "0.6" SpawnPoint = "-311.7, -5.6, -86.1" } File:Dead rising floating boykin (2).jpg|Boykin also has claws, and slowly floats in one direction File:Dead rising floating boykin (3).jpg File:Dead rising floating boykin.jpg| Case Zero and deleted entries An almost full list of entries is found at on this page A more detailed partial list Mod:Placing characters/list. Below is a list of characters from Case Zero, scrapped entries which did not make it into the final game, confusing named sections, or characters who are not named in the game but are named in the files. Other survivors Add case zero and scrapped survivors in Chuck's notebook Change ShowUpInNoteBook = "false" to ShowUpInNoteBook = "true" There are duplicate entries for many of the main characters, most of which will crash because they share coding. List of attributes List of attributes for characters found in Dead Rising 2\data\datafile.big\items.txt |} Zombified characters Iszombifyable = true is in the items.txt file. If a survivor has a zombie variation, then they'll have another model with the "_zombie" extension. For example, there is "srv_denyce", and right below it is "srv_denyce_zombie". If you zombify a character with no zombie model, then you will get a "missing prop" box instead. If the zombie model is renamed with the regular models name in NPCs.big, a terribly distorted character results. Other characters mention in debug string There are other characters mentioned in the debug string, and also in the game text.529 Debug modifications available, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods. Tutorial * Anyone who is already in or added to the notebook, listed as "Safe", can randomly show up in the safehouse. Video Gallery New survivors in Dead Rising 2 File:Scrapped characters all.jpg|All hidden characters except cops. See downloadable missions.txt file. File:Dead rising three dead officers oscar julius and dale.jpg|Julius, Dale and Oscar. See downloadable missions.txt file. File:ModdingArchie.png|Archie a Case Zero character. File:ModdingDick.png|Dick a Case Zero character. File:Deadrising22010-11-2209-25-46-82.jpg|Karin the woman in the Fortune City commercial. File:Deadrising22010-11-2209-26-55-22.jpg|Victor the TIR employee at the beginning cutscene. File:Deadrising22010-11-2209-33-35-35.jpg|Luke who replaced the twin here. File:Lululush4.png|Lulu's unused text in regular game. File:Lululush1.png|Lulu in Lush-ious Lady File:Lululush2.png|Lulu in Lush-ious Lady File:Lululush3.png|Lulu added to Lush-ious Lady File:ModdingDale.png|Dale File:ModdingGary.png|Gary File:Dead_rising_Julius_Reinke.jpg|Julius Reinke File:ModdingJulius.png|Julius File:ModdingMarvin.png|Marvin File:ModdingOscar.png|Oscar File:ModdingSarah.png|Sarah File:ModdingTaylor.png|Taylor File:Deadrising22010-11-2319-11-37-20.jpg|Leon and Victor in Arena near locker room Notes External links *Dengarde, More savable survivors!, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (November 16, 2010). Dengarde first discovered these new characters. * Mission editing/creating tutorial, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (January 20, 2011).